Vampire Protection program once upon a vampire
by jenlotjohn
Summary: A little story I formulated. I'll upload the rest of the chapters later. as of now june 26th I have 33 done... rated T for language and suggestive future chapters.


_First day back and already I want to go home. I know I don't have a home there but I don't care! Yes, I know. I'm "Living the dream" I can get a job etc. etc. and live like the "normal" person I'm pretending to be. ugh... the world is my playroom...  
_

I put my journal away as I reluctantly got out of the bed in my dorm room… the walls were plain white. I did as well as I could with what I was given. The room is about 12 feet by 15 feet, not counting the closet… I had my bed in the corner by the window. The bed was full sized with Black sheets and a soft- almost silky- _Nightmare Before Christmas_ comforter… next to my bed was a slightly futuristic night table made of black sturdy plastic… matching my desk and computer and the table with the TV on it… I had candles everywhere… I didn't allow much natural light to leak through the windows. They were covered with dense black curtains…I'm not much of a morning person.

I let out a sigh as I headed to my closet. I grabbed a pair of skinny black jeans and a black tank with a purple skull and pink and aqua paint splatters on it. I headed to the bathroom to shower before I started the day… what time was it? I quickly glanced at the clock to see a big 7:30 mocking me. I would have gone back to bed-I didn't sleep very well- if not for the voice at my door

"Jenn, are you awake?" sammie said meekly from behind my door, quite alert despite the time.

"Yeah" I replied sleepily. "come on in"

She opened the door. When she walked in, she was fully dressed. She was wearing Dark Purple skinny jeans, with a plain black tee and black wedges with purple bows. Even wearing something so simple, she still looked like a model. god... she made me feel so insignificant...

"I'm glad I found you awake," she said, and then eyed me in my nightmare before Christmas pajamas. "you look like crap."

"Gee thanks, Sam. Love you too." I replied, not quite fully functioning yet. "I just woke up… what are you doing up so early?" The look on her face told me that she hadn't just woken up... "oh wait, nevermind… you haven't even been to bed yet have you? Aren't those the same clothes you wore yesterday?"

My eyes grew wide with realization/maternal rage, "Where have you been?!" I harshly demanded.

She suddenly found great interest in her shoes. "well I uh, ran into Daniel last night, and uh… well… uh, he took me to this condo and—"

"OH MY GOD SAMMIE YOU DIDN"T! PLEASE TELL ME THAT YOU DIDN'T GET BACK WITH THAT ASS!"

"I Didn't! I promise!" she quickly assured me. "He was having a party, and there was great music, and some totally hot guys there, and well… I wanted to stay, but somewhere around 2:30 I crashed upstairs… I just got home like and hour ago…"

I breathed a sigh of relief, and then I got an Idea, and smiled to myself.

"Uh-oh… jenn… uh… what are you doing?" she said, "what are you doing? The last time you got that look you—AH!" she covered her ears as I blew my airhorn from across the room. I kept it under my pillow specifically for occasions like this.

"What was that for?!" She yelled at me, as I smirked and put my air horn back in the closet.

"testing for hangovers. Apparently you were clean last night. No drugs or booze!"

"well did you think I would?!"

The look I gave her said it all.

--

**A/N: **

**If you like the story, help out!**

Oh yes! we all knew it was coming! Kerrang! awards oh-nine! I've voted, and it is YOUR TURN!

Please vote/type **Mindless Self Indulgence** for:  
* **Best Live Band**

Please vote/type **IF** for:  
* **Best Album**

And last but not least, please vote/type **Mark David Chapman** for:  
* **Best Single**  
* **Best Video**

vote ► .com/ ◄

oh, and you can get free stuff for it too. go ► .com/kerrang09/ ◄ for more info!!!

support Jimmy, Kitty, LynZ, and Steve in the fight for some awards! (ok, not a fight. they're so awesome, You know they're gonna win.)


End file.
